Calm at the End of the Storm
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Albus Severus Potter was a reasonably happy guy, until one night of hell threw his life out of order. A surprising person pulls him through it and helps him find love. Rating to be safe.


I scratched furiously on my parchment trying to get down all the ingredients for the potion we were supposed to be brewing before Professor Artily would magic them away. Slughorn had retired during my second year I took a quick glance to my right and saw a smug looking Scorpius staring at me, parchment sitting neatly in front of him filled with the ingredients. Something about Scorpius always put me on edge. One look at him always made me squirm. My face reddened as our eyes locked and he smirked, it suited him well, I doubt I'd be able to go a day without seeing that signature smirk. Either way it was slightly alluring. I felt my face flushing even more and cursed the Weasley gene in me. I gave my head one final jerk, scratched down the last two ingredients, and turned my gaze to my right.

I looked away quickly as my eyes locked with another person. Staring at me with a glare that could rival Aunt Hermione's was my ex, Jared Finnegan. It was a semi well known fact that I was gay, I didn't exactly make it a habit of broadcasting it, but anyone who wanted to know knew, which surprisingly wasn't as big as I thought. It mostly was known amongst my family, one or two teachers, most of my year and house, and a few others. I had heard that a few girls had been upset, but overall it had been a pretty accepted fact. Jared had been what seemed like the perfect boyfriend. He was tall, sandy blonde hair, muscular, averagely smart, and played beater on the Slytherin quiditch team, I played Seeker. We had gone out for a few months until I called it off. It was also a well known fact however, that he not only hated but loathed my guts.

I honestly couldn't stand it. He got so jealous! I might be gay but that didn't mean all my friends were. Sure some of them were good looking but I had no interest in them what so ever! Half of them had girlfriends. He had been paranoid, wanted to spend every free second I had with him. It was suffocating. Then there was the pressure. We had gone far, but never to actual sex. When we would get somewhere he would always want to go farther. And he got a little too physical. I was no weakling. Please! I played seeker and had a pretty damn good build if I said so myself. But his grip would tighten enough to leave bruising, and I was a little put off when his kisses began to draw blood. All the time we spent together was just suffocating me. I broke it off as nicely a I could, and simply walked away when he threw a chair. It had been a week since then and he had sending me glares since then.

I looked up as Scorpius slid into the seat next to me. We weren't exactly friends, but we weren't enemies. The Potter Malfoy feuds had long since ended with our generation, but we weren't exactly jumping at the chance to hang out together though.

In a neutral tone I asked "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Although we got along well enough we still used last names.

"My my Potter, you really should get out of that dream world of yours. Didn't you hear, we're partners"

"Right" I said trying to sound like I knew a little of what was going on around me.

"So, will you get the ingredients or shall I?" I didn't man to stare like a blubbering idiot but I couldn't help wondering if his hair was really as soft as it looked. With a sigh of defeat I heard him leave to collect the ingredients.

"Ready?" he said when he got back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I shrugged trying to look blasé. I skimmed over my notes and reached for the bats tooth at the same time as Scorpius. Instead of drawing his hand away like a normal person, he grabbed mine and seemed to observe it he ran his thumb along the back of it. He looked into my eyes and smiled a gentle smile that sent shivers up my spine. Then he dropped it and turned back to the potion. That made me wonder, I had never really know Scorpius' sexuality but I never really asked. As far as I knew he hadn't dated anyone. I felt eyes on my back and turned to see Jared's glare that I had by now grown quite accustomed to.

Potions passed quickly for once. Me and Malfoy actually talked. About quiditch, stories, professors, books, and owls. They were the most common topics but made them sound so, interesting. I was almost sad to see it end, but regardless I still left and got swept up in the crowds on the way to different classes. After that the day went by so slow. It was like one of those old muggle movies dad had showed us, where they did those close ups on the clocks and all you could hear were the seconds slowly ticking by. One by one they seemed to endlessly go on. I had already received one detention for 'daydreaming' Flintwick put it. Finally my final class, History of Magic ended.

I deposited my bag in my dorm, and made my way to the great hall. I had caught Scorpius staring at me a few times and wondered why. We had long since gotten over our differences in third year and I doubted I had done anything to offend him. He wasn't glaring but the way he looked at me seemed a little angry. I turned away self consciously and ate though I had an odd lack of apatite. After Dinner I headed back to the Dorms for an hour to do a little homework than headed up to Flintwick's office. The halls were mainly empty with people in their dorm.

I walked calmly my thoughts straying to Scorpius again which really started to piss me off. Out of nowhere something big hit the back of my head and I fell, hard. I rolled over on my back groaning, and saw a figure looming over me. I looked up to see Jared standing over me.

"What the fuck" I managed spitting blood.

"Exactly what I was thinking _baby_." He said laughing. His laughed to be honest freaked me out, it sounded like those cheesy villains in old movies Rose had showed me. He reached out so fast and grabbed the color of my robes so quick I didn't know what hit me. I was surprise to because I usually had good reflexes. He shoved me head first into a broom cupboard and I felt the blood trickle down my chin as the wall came in contact with my nose.

He came in after me and I knew this wasn't going to be a simple fight. I felt my stomach churn as I came to that realization. I felt him pick me up from where he had left me sprawled on the floor and flip me over. My face pressed to the floor I felt him straddle me. I tried to get up but he painfully shoved me down. He hiked up my robes and ripped of my jeans. I started struggling in earnest but with a loud thud to my head I couldn't do much of anything.

"Jared" I tried weakly "What the hell, what'd I do"

"Shut up" He growled "you know what you did"

"I'm sorry"

"Aww, is little Albykinns actually apologizing." He said in a mock baby voice.

"C'mon, just let me go and I won't tell anyone."

"Just shut up" he said placing a knee on my back and pressing. He pulled my boxers off all the way. I yelped and then winced as he shoved a dry finger into me. It burned so badly. He then shoved another and another stretching me so painfully I thought I would cry. I barley even noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks when I heard he sickening sound of his jeans unzipping. I could fill the blood beginning to dry and I began to scream and struggle as hard as I could. I yelled for him to get off me and banged on the nearby wall, screaming for help from anyone. I didn't care that'd they would see me starkers I just couldn't take this. I heard him curse and push me further own onto the ground. I felt something surprisingly big probe my entrance. I whimpered in apprehension of what would surely come. Then the entire cupboard was bathed in light. I heard someone say a spell and Jared fly off of me. That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

I woke up in the infirmary, my entire body sore. I looked to my right and saw the edge of a curtain and to my left . . . the entire family, and Scorpius. Great, not only did I lose my dignity, and I suppose my virginity, but my entire family had to be there to witness the aftershocks. Not to mention Scorpius! My mum and dad were talking to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and Lily and Hugo were talking in hushed tones, while Rose read, and James just stared off into space with Teddy sitting next to him, arm around his waist, they had gotten together my third year. Uncle George was talking to Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, while Fred and Roxanne argued over something stupid. The only ones who weren't there were Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill with their wife and kids. Even Uncle Charlie was there. This was truly mortifying. Finally my Scorpius noticed I had come to and met my gaze, politely telling my mum so also.

My mum immediately rushed over. "Oh Al hon. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mum; did the entire family have to come?"

"Of course" James said without the sarcasm he usually used when talking to me.

Everyone crowded around me giving me looks full of reassurance, sympathy, and pity. Everyone seemed to talk in a blur that I couldn't quite follow but knew that they were words of shock at what happened and relief. I found out that Jared was to be expelled, and mum wanted to file sexual assault charges. Scorpius had been the one to save me and my Uncle Ron had begrudgingly thanked him, although shocked that a Malfoy would do such a thing.

After about an hour or so they all departed except my mum and dad, and amazingly Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Al" My dad said pulling me into a gentle hug, my mum did the same, Scorpius politely looked away. They stayed another fifteen more minutes and before leaving for the Headmistress' office to flow away with the promise that they'd write. When they left Scorpius stood and walked over to my bed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"As good as I guess I can be after what happened."

"Right"

"So you saved me?"

"You could say that" He shrugged.

"Thanks, what exactly happened?"

"Well" he said a little awkwardly. "I heard thumping and cries of pain and pleas for help coming form the broom cupboard on my way to the kitchens, and went to see what it was because I didn't think it was just a bit of kinky sex. I opened the door with a charm and saw him holding you down, a little blood on the walls, and him about to push into you." He said his pale face slightly flushing."So I just got him off you, and used a binding charm. You were unconscious, so I levitated the both of you to the infirmary, and got the headmistress while Nurse Jeffrey's was working on you, and she got a hold of your parents, and I came back here."

"Wow" I subtly tried to look down to see whether or not I was wearing clothes when he spoke again.

"Don't worry, Nurse Jeffrey's had me grab some clothes from your dorms and dress you. Also, no one's going to tell what happened. So you don't have to worry about it going around." He said with a smile. Merlin his smile was so sexy. Though this wasn't the time to be thinking this. I managed a weak smile before my brain did a weird thing and replayed all the horrific images of the night and I gasped. I shut my eyes and the images flooded in with even more strength.

I felt the pain of him throwing me in, the trickle of blood run down my chin, him straddling me, the humorless laugh, and fingers being inserted. I opened my eyes and was barely aware of the tears running down my cheeks. Scorpius looked at me in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, you don't have to stay, I just, and this is . . . this is just going to be hard for me hard for me." I felt even more humiliated for crying like a little girl in front of Scorpius. I need to get over this.

He seemed to be struggling with what to do or say. Eventually his confused face softened and he came closer. "Look Albus" I was a little surprised at the use of my first name. "I'm not going anywhere. I know you have a lot of friends, but, if you need another one, I'll be here. No one should have to go through what you went through, you're an amazing person, don't let this ruin your life, you'll be fine."

"I . . . Thank you" I doubt he had any idea how much that meant to me. I should have been cautious, but for some reason I trusted him. I didn't have really close friends, but they weren't acquaintances either, I thought of them more as between the two friequaintances. The thought of a real friend was amazing. "I'd like that."

"Me too" He leaned in and gave me a sort of half hug, when he rose to part, our eyes met and he froze, that moment seemed to last forever, before he leaned in a gave me a gentle kiss. He leaped back eyes wide stuttering apologies. I had no idea what I was doing but I grabbed his hand and pulled him into another kiss. It was gentle, as if we feared one of us would vanish. His hand cupped my cheek and mine wound around his waist pulling him in closer. He tasted gloriously of tea and chocolate. And his hair was even softer than I had imagined. The kiss was wonderful, the best I had ever had. And I didn't want to be the last. We pulled away both panting for breath.

"Um, I know this might be the best time but, will you go out with me?" He asked timidly.

"Yes" I breathed before pulling him into another kiss. The first of many.

The weight of everything that had happened tonight still weighed down on my shoulders, but with Scorpius, I knew I could get through it.

_AN: Okay! I'm so tired, but I got this idea and wanted to write about it. I have no idea if it sucks or not, because I didn't get much of a chance to really look over it. Please, please, please tell me what you think! I might do a sequel or something but I'm not sure. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. Questions, comments, complaints, and compliments are graciously accepted._

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
